Of Potions and Vampires
by rosedown
Summary: Bella decides to slip Edward a potion with interesting results. Oneshot


_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is just for fun. I haven't decided if this should be a oneshot or if I should continue. Reviews are welcome._

I felt woozy. At least that's what I thought I felt. It had been so long since I'd felt anything like this that I couldn't be certain of the adjective. I grabbed the edge of the sofa and sat down, trying to clear my head. What had happened to me? Bella had given me that drink and dared me to...my eyes shot up immediately to my girlfriend. She was perched on the end of the sofa looking guilty.

"You drugged my drink?" I was incredulous.

Bella sat in silence.

"Bella," my tone was almost paternal, "did you put something in that drink?"

She gave a slight nod and cringed, "The old woman promised me it would be okay."

"What old woman?!?"

"The one at the bookstore. She also happens to be a wit..."

"A witch!" I screamed. "I can't believe you took something from a witch and gave it to me to drink!" I was certain important body parts were about to start falling off. I had to restrain myself from grabbing the essentials.

In typical Bella fashion her mercurial mood changed instantly. She went from guilty to irate faster than I could run.

"Yes! I bought a potion! She said it would just weaken you for a few hours, suppress the vampire in you, so to speak, so that we could..." Her angry voiced trailed off and she made a small, fleeting gesture with her hand.

I jumped off the couch, furious, and then had to steady myself on the edge of the sofa with my hand.

"You drugged me so that I would sleep with you! I can't believe it!"

Now it was Bella's turn to jump up. She was quickly in my face.

"No! I mean yes. I mean no, not when you put it like that. I didn't realize it was a criminal offense to want to make love to the man I love!"

I was still angry but another emotion asserted itself more powerfully than the anger. I grabbed her and kissed her, hard. She was stunned at first but she caught up quickly. Her hands wound around my neck. She pressed her body close to mine and I groaned, breaking the kiss for a moment.

She launched her lips at mine again, opening them to dart her tongue out. I opened my mouth slightly and allowed my tongue to touch hers for the first time. It was like wildfire. We both moaned and opened our mouths fully to the other's invasion. The potion, whatever it was she gave me, was working like a charm.

She pushed me back towards the sofa and I fell back taking her with me. Our hands didn't know what to touch first. We roamed each other's bodies frantically, never losing contact with our mouths.

"Edward...Edward..."she chanted between kisses. She straddled my prostrate body and began to rock in a rhythm that's as old as time. I wasn't sure I would be able to think much longer. My world had suddenly tunneled into the place where our bodies were so desperate to join. I tugged the edge of her shirt up and gently skimmed my hands under her bra. She hissed and her eyes locked with mine.

Suddenly I felt shy. Certainly this wasn't the way to treat the woman that I loved, the woman that I wanted to marry. My hands hesitated.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm not treating you properly. I shouldn't be at you like this. Perhaps we should wait. I want your first..." I struggled, "I want our first time to be right."

"Edward," she smiled at me so gently, "I just want you."

She grabbed the edge of her t-shirt with both hands and flicked it off. Then she reached behind her back and deftly unfastened the clasp to her bra. The straps began a slow slide down her arms. And she says I dazzle.

I was mesmerized by the sight of creamy, pale flesh being slowly exposed. I tentatively reached up to slide my hands over her shoulders and down her arms, completing the path of the lingerie. She shivered in response, whether from the cold or something else I couldn't tell. I held the sensible white cotton in my hands and brought it up to my nose. She smelled like heaven.

She grabbed the article and tossed it away, smiling at me like an impish angel. I was completely smitten. I couldn't believe what she did next. She tenderly took both my hands and placed them on her petite, perfect breasts. I sat completely stunned for a moment.

"Bella are you sure..." my voice trailed off.

She blushed her beautiful rose hue and the color spread to the soft mounds I held reverently in my hands. That was when my control snapped. In an instant the tip of one of those soft mounds was in my mouth. The taste, the feel of her in my mouth was indescribably sweet. I found myself suckling on her flesh, drawing her into my mouth. Her hands had found their way into my hair and she was pressing me to her, murmuring,

"More...just like that...oh Edward..."

A slight buzzing registered at the back of my brain and I had a niggling feeling that I should pay closer attention to it. Although at that moment I had not the slightest inclination to give it any thought. A few seconds later we both heard a car door slam.

I thought my heart might just start beating at the shock. That potion really did dull my vampire senses.

Bella had only two words to say, "My dad."

Her eyes were wide as saucers as we both sprung into action. She scrambled off the sofa, scouring the room for her discarded shirt. I was quickly trying to will certain parts of my anatomy to become less noticeable. Bella threw her shirt on over her head and jumped next to me on the sofa. I snatched the remote and turned up the volume just as her father walked in the door.

He nodded to us both and began to remove his boots. I could sense his irritation at my presence. Bella's heart was pounding so loudly I was sure her father could hear it. Before I could begin to collect my thoughts, Bella jabbed me hard in the side and made a furious pointing gesture. Her bra was lying in plain view on the floor. I was able to kick it under the couch just as her father turned around.

"You two are watching an infomercial?"

"Um...yes sir..." I was stumbling for an appropriate answer.

"Ya dad," Bella's voice sounded too bright "Ron Popeil is hilarious."

He looked skeptical but didn't say anything. He pointed to the clock and I nodded. Bella got up to walk me to the door. On my way out I leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"Do you have any of that potion left?"

She gave me a wicked smile and nodded slowly.

"Tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

It was my turn to smile wickedly and nod. She pecked me on the cheek and shut the door.

As I walked to the car I thought I heard her dad ask, "Bella, is your shirt on inside out?"


End file.
